


Salty and Sweet

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Angel/Hunter Relationship, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Food Kink, Food Sex, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Gabriel is a kinky shit, Kinky Gabriel, Kinky Sam, Light Bondage, M/M, Play Fighting, Rope Bondage, Top Gabriel, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sam and Gabriel decide who tops, and who bottoms.</p>
<p>As well as a kinky little shit Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! :)

Sam and Gabriel loved each other.  
Sam and Gabriel loved sex.   
Sam and Gabriel both loved to top.  
Sam and Gabriel both hated to bottom.  
There's their problem.   
Neither Sam nor Gabriel were submissive you could say, so when it came to sex they often fought to decide who was going to top that night, and who was going to bottom.   
Another problem, Gabriel was a dick who abused his angel powers when it came to these fights.   
A little into him and Sam fighting, or in their case, wrestling for who could dominate the other first to top, he would simply snap his fingers and have Sam in a restrained submissive position.   
Sam in turn, could win as long as Gabriel couldn't use his powers.   
It became a battle from then on, once both learned how to get advantage.   
Before beginning Sam would put up sigils in a room, to make it so that Gabriel was powerless, and Sam would easily dominate him. Of course Gabriel quickly caught on, and refused to go into any room with Sam that he previously hadn't been in before, or been able to "test" his powers in. All that left Sam with was doing his best to keep Gabriel from snapping his fingers. Sam would usually get Gabriel into a submissive position, hands held over his head, fingers laced together to keep him from snapping. Once it was clear that Gabriel had lost, he released him and Gabriel let him top.   
The problem with that, was that Gabriel was much smaller than Sam; and highly able to squirm out from under him and snap his fingers. 

This was one of those nights, Sam had tackled Gabriel to the floor, and for a few moments almost had him into the perfect position to submit, then the little shit quickly kneed Sam in the chest, just enough to get Sam to let up some and squirm out from under him and get away from him. Standing up Gabriel smirked at his boyfriend still kneeing on the ground, with a look on his face that screamed he knew he was screwed, or in in this case, was _going _to be screwed.__  
Snapping his fingers Gabriel materialized Sam on the bed in the room, naked, his wrists bound to the headboard, legs bound to the foot of the bed, spread. He grinned as he stepped toward him,snapping his fingers again to produce chocolate syrup and whipped cream on the bed as well. Seeing the items Sam rolled his eyes, often his boyfriend incorporated sweets into their sex life, mostly because of his extreme sweet tooth, but also because Sam knew that Gabriel was one of the kinkiest shits he knew; and with the powers to create anything, they often had something knew to try every time. Honestly Sam hadn't even thought half of the stuff they had done together could be even remotely sexual, but clearly he didn't have the imagination the angel did.  
He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he felt the cool whip cream being sprayed from his nipples down to his groin, Gabriel looking at him with lust filled eyes. Gabriel quickly covered Sam's cock in both the whip cream and chocolate syrup, then quickly dropped to his knees and took the now-hard-member into his mouth. Sam moaned as the wet heat closed around him, bucking up as Gabriel also moaned at the mix of Sam's salty pre-come and the sweetness of the whip cream and chocolate syrup.   
Sam let his head fall back against the pillow, letting his eyes fall closed in bliss.  
Maybe Gabriel's kinks weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the best, but it was kind of rushed. The idea just suddenly appeared when my friend and I were talking about who would top, Sam or Gabe.


End file.
